


Otherworldly

by misbehavingvigilante



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Jack and Gabriel get a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wing AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarasuNei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuNei/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543015) by [KarasuNei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuNei/pseuds/KarasuNei). 
  * Inspired by [A Light in the Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619773) by [KarasuNei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuNei/pseuds/KarasuNei). 



> Just taking some drabbles off my tumblr and posting them here.
> 
> Chapter 1 is based off of Eclipse and Chapter 2 is based off of A Light in the Darkness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or the one where Jack and Gabriel get a happy ending.

“You’re getting too old to get into these fights.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, before he scoffed. His white golden wings flaring behind him in line with the annoyance that he was experiencing. “We might be retired, but that doesn’t mean I will ever be done beating the shit out of people that insult you.”

“Yes, but it feels a lot like courting behavior, and in case your eyesight is failing too it’s your feather on this mating necklace.” Jack brushed over the feather, even though he wasn’t quite able to see it anymore, he’d recognize it by texture alone.

He hadn’t need to start losing his sight to have that familiarity either. Gabriel and him had been together forever, a lot longer than some people would have imagined given how young they’d met, and the whole blackbird thing, and all the other odds stacked against them with having a relationship and working together.

And yet they’d made it worked, decades of a relationship now entered a new era since Overwatch had nicely but still sort of firmly suggested a retirement given their ages had gotten up there.

“You used to be so sweet.” Gabriel chuckled. “Now, you constantly talk shit about me.”

“I talked plenty shit about you before.”

“True. That was part of the reason I liked you so much.” Gabriel let his wings envelop Jack’s own who he wore proudly these days. No matter did he hide away those beautiful black wings, and now people seemed to have a lot less shit to say about them too. “Though you were too stupid to realize my affections for you at first.”

“What can I say? I was a dumb farmboy.” Jack smirked, finding Gabriel’s lips before the other had a chance to claim his. “You liked it though. It meant no one else even thought of courting me and you were always a possessive bastard.”

“Damn straight.” Gabriel had no shame over that and Jack had always liked the fact he was like that because it made him feel loved someone wanted him all to himself. “I always had good taste.”


	2. Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Jack lusts after Gabriel, and Gabriel may or may not be interested in the vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all the drabbles. Still I had fun with them.
> 
> Chapter 1 is based off of Eclipse and Chapter 2 is based off of A Light in the Darkness.

It’s not escaped Jack’s notice that Gabriel’s dark skin is marred with scars.

Of course, the hunter isn’t very keen on awarding him with glimpses of skin, nonetheless they still happen in the course of their missions together. Gabriel is an exceptional skill fighter, and admittedly Jack does sometimes still stay back and let Gabriel take on a threat he could easily take out just to see how beautiful Gabriel is in action.

And maybe a smaller part of him wishes that perhaps during the fight that some of Gabriel’s clothes will tear and he’ll be awarded by that skin. Not that Jack ever wishes for Gabriel to become very injured because of them, he’s very fond of Gabriel despite what the other man may think. Not that he blames Gabriel for being suspicious of him… by all means, Jack knows he’s a very dangerous creature sometime he embraces that side of him fully and other times he hides his fangs and mist and pretends to be something that can pass for human to leave others at ease.

For their latest fight, Gabriel hadn’t been injured despite the close proximity needed to deliver the killing blow to said creature that had the unwanted effect of covering Gabriel with blood and entrails that smelled incredibly nasty.

Gabriel had pushed the body off his body with a string of cusses before rising to stand, brushing off what bits of the creatures he could all with a deep scowl on his face.

Never one to miss an opportunity to flirt with Gabriel, Jack didn’t let this stop him. “You know if you wanted to smell better you could always just get out of those clothes, take a nice long bath and join me in bed.”

Gabriel glared, a lesser man would have fled from the death glare. But Jack wasn’t so easily dissuaded. “Saying that from all the way over there makes me doubt your intentions, vampire.”

“So are you saying you want me closer, then?” Jack grinned, taking several steps forward to bridge the gap between them which only seemed to further deepen Gabriel’s scowl until he was right in front of the hunter.

Sure the blood and guts smelled even horrible up close, but it wasn’t going to stop him. Jack claimed Gabriel’s lips in yet another kiss, not surprised it wasn’t returned. Gabriel never did return his kisses unfortunately but still grinning. “You were saying?”

Gabriel didn’t say anything, though there were many, many things he wanted to say. He knew none of them would actually stop the vampire from this kind of behavior. Though he had picked up on one thing that might do the trick.

Taking what looked like the remainder of some part of an intestinal tract, he smeared it onto the vampire’s face, and Gabriel grinned when there was a plop onto the favored clothing the vampire wore.

“Gabe!” Jack whined, he could deal with the smell, but not that the bits and pieces were on him, not to mention his clothes… his very precious clothing. His perfect and beautiful clothing, and not to mention his pretty face. “That’s so mean. “

“I don’t care.” Gabriel said, his grin hadn’t falter because he was in a much better mood now after making Morrison. The vampire deserved it for all his flirtations. “It’ll come out, or maybe it won’t and you’ll be forced to wear something less ostentatious.”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing? Don’t you like it? I look good. Don’t you think I look good?”

Gabriel choose to ignore the rest of the vampire’s whining because there was still the cleanup to deal, couldn’t very well leave this mess out in the open for civilians to come across. Still, maybe he should have choose his words better.

But god, he was never the greatest person at biting his tongue, though Morrison would probably like that.

Nope, he wasn’t going to think about what Morrison wanted. The vampire was just a means to an end of all these supernatural creatures that wreak havoc on the world. Nothing more, and nothing less, regardless of what the vampire might have wanted from him.

Gabriel just wasn’t interested and that wouldn’t change.


	3. Canon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When did you become such an octopus?” Jack rolled his eyes, not shrugging Gabriel off again, because that would only encourage the other man to hold on tighter and his old lungs didn’t need that kind of pressure on them.
> 
> “When did you become so grumpy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago and posted it on my tumblr, always meaning to put it on here. I just didn't get to it. 
> 
> But boy, with that election, mm, I figured now was a good time to post this fluffy nonsense.
> 
> I didn't add the work that inspired this one, because it was so loosely inspired, I didn't think it really fit unlike the other two.

“When did you become such an octopus?” Jack rolled his eyes, not shrugging Gabriel off again, because that would only encourage the other man to hold on tighter and his old lungs didn’t need that kind of pressure on them.

“When did you become so grumpy?” Gabriel complained, though he nuzzled Jack’s neck all the same. “You used to be so sweet.”

It’s hard not to compare their current relationship to their past one with how long and complicated their history has been. That said, they’re still very different men than they used to be, despite a reunion, that didn’t make them what they had been, though what they had was still good.

Jack does remember how much more pliant he used to be Gabriel’s affections. The thrill of young love had made every touch no matter how innocent or not feel like lighting coursing through his veins, and how desperate he was to repeat that feeling.

And then how things had gotten busy between them because of work, and how touch started to become sparse between them. That every affection was tipped with frustration, and was clawing with desperation to bring the other closer and closer to them because there was just never enough time.

Then towards the end how things had soured between them, how they were fighting almost every time they talked how even then that wasn’t enough to break their relationship. It came close, so close but in the quiet moments when they weren’t screaming at each other they’d hold hands or simply lean against one another. A simple affection bringing them closer than they’d felt in years to one another.

Even then, that hadn’t been enough to stop the Swiss base from coming down upon them, and separating them, and forging the identities of Reaper and Solider: 76 in its ashes.

Gabriel had given Jack a grace period of a minute or two to collect his thoughts, when that hadn’t gotten a response out of him, then he decided it was time to get Jack out of his head again. He tightened arms he had around Jack’s chest and kissed up his neck. “I’m much more entertaining than old memories.”

“Harder to ignore more like it.” Jack replied a few moments later.

Gabriel chuckled. “You like it.”

Jack let out an annoyed huff, he didn’t have to answer that. Maybe Gabriel was a bit clingier nowadays, even in public much to the dismay of most of Overwatch who didn’t really like to see them quipping together like an old married couple or even worse making out like they were still a bunch of teenagers.

But on the other hand, maybe it really wasn’t so bad either.

This left no doubt that Gabriel loved him, though that was something rarely voiced, it was certainly felt through these types of actions. And despite everything they’ve been through together and apart, they were together.

Wait, that brought on an interesting question.

“Did we actually break up?”

“Hm…” Gabriel considered that. “We didn’t before I died so no.”

“Do you have to say it so nonchalantly?” Jack grumbled, that always bothered him but to Gabriel he discussed it as if he was mentioning something as mundane as the weather.

“I came back.”

Jack was aware of that considering they were in bed together and Gabriel was holding him but it didn’t mean he had to like that. “Just consider my feelings, you thought I was dead for a while too. Show some sympathy.”

“It was more I killed in your name striking fear into the hearts of any who played a hand in Overwatch’s fall and consumed their unworthy souls to nourish myself because I didn’t care about eating bullets.”

Whilst Jack didn’t deny that, it probably also something to do with appearances. It did scare the daylights of people when they saw Gabriel all up in his Reaper glory and tried to kill him with guns and the likes only for it to have no effect. “You always were dramatic.”

“I don’t think you get to judge me with that ridiculous get up of yours.” Gabriel pointed out. “My outfit has style and class, you should try it on sometime.”

“Yeah, somehow I don’t think your outfit will look very good on me.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I’m sure you could pull it off.”


End file.
